The No Strings Attached System
by Unicorn819
Summary: It was their own system. Stan went to Kenny, Kenny went to Stan, and they would settle their dirty problems. It was a simple no attached system, but what happens when one of them wants to attach just a few more strings? KennyxStan. Rated M because Kenny's kinky and Stan's willing (more times than not) to try anything, heavy drug use, and teenage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Meh, I guess I should have been writing Entity for Eternity, but after I finished chapter 5, I couldn't get the thought of a Kenny/Stan fic out of my mind.**

**So, here's another awesome, filthy dirty, smut filled fanfic involving Stan!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park.**

* * *

><p>The sound of a doorbell brings me out of my video game trance and to the front door.<p>

I already know who it is at this time of night, when both of my parents are at work, leaving me all alone for the night.

_It was just how we did things. It was our dirty, filthy system that we both craved. _

As soon as I answer it, hands go to the side of my face and a mouth roughly connects with mine. Right as his tongue presses against my lips, demanding for an intrance, I obey.

We stumble for a bit, leaving me to think that he's actually gonna take me right now, on the floor, this second, but when his hand leaves the side of my face and slams the door shut, I know he's gonna take me to where we usually do it.

Kenny's hand travels down to the back of my jeans, squeezing my ass through the rough material, and letting me know what I should do next.

With the way we're going at it right now, I don't even know if I can wait until we get upstairs.

Still sucking each other's faces off, my leg hitches over his bony hip, his hand goes under my other thigh where I'm lifted into the air.

With the many times of practice, Kenny starts the slow, with the occasional stop to bite at my neck, journey to my room.

When we finally get there, he lays me gently on the side and wedges his knee in between my thighs.

His warm hands work their way under my shirt, taking it off with a speed that I dream to have one day. Once my shirts over my head and tumbling to the floor somewhere, his mouth starts at my chest, licking and nipping anywhere where there's skin available.

My hands go from around his neck to tangling in the blonde hair and my hips resolve to grinding into his knee to relieve the ache in my crotch.

_He's teasing me and I know it. _

As Kenny's hands fumble with my belt, his mouth moves to the crook of my neck and bites down roughly.

"Shit." I groan, tugging his hair harder. Kenny's mouth goes from abusing my neck to the front of my abdomen, where he drags his tongue all over.

After a while of fumbling with my belt and dragging his tongue over every inch of skin, he finally releases me from my confining jeans.

His dark eyes stare at the embarrising bulge in my red boxers and trails his hand over the dark spot forming, causing me to moan softly.

"Take yours off too." I whisper, and he flashes me a toothy grin in reply. In one swift movement, Kenny's shirt's over his head and meeting mine on the floor somewhere. His dingy jeans follow with a thud, leaving us both in our boxers and staring hungrily at each other.

I need him more than ever. It's been almost three weeks since our last time.

My hands travel to his hair again, tugging him roughly to me so that our mouths meet again and letting the taste of ciggerets and cinnoman gum overwhelm me.

From his hair to his back, I rake my nails across the skin earning me a groan.

His hips roughly collide with mine, and I think we're both to the point where we'd just dry hump each other until there's nothing left.

A lengthly moan escapes from my lips as the friction gets rougher and faster. Between the way he's breathing in my ear and the sounds I didn't even know I could make, its hard for me to tell who's gonna give in first.

If _we keep it up like this, it's going to be me. _

Kenny stops mid grind, and with that raspy sex voice whispers, "I wanna try something new."

Not even able to form a coherent sentence, I nod. He presses a gentle kiss to my lips, and before I know it, his hand's in my underwear, working them off.

He strokes me slowly, nothing at the speed of what we just did. Kenny's tongue leaves a trail from my stomach to the base of my cock, where he takes me in slowly.

_We've done this plenty of times before, so what does he mean about trying something new?_

My back arches off the bed as I feel myself slide deeper into his mouth. With nothing to hold onto, one hand tugs at the sheets and one weaves its way into his hair, tugging and twisting.

My breath grows ragged and uneven when I start to feel his tongue swirl around the base until he pulls out and roughly flicks the head with his tongue.

"Faster Kenny." I urge, and instead of doing what I beg, he slows down.

Son of a bitch.

My hands weave tighter in his hair and push him down, desperate to get the releaf I need. Expecting to hear him gag, it never comes. Instead, he pulls himself off and sticks a finger in his mouth.

Right as he sticks my cock back into his mouth, a skinny finger finds its way to my entrance and pushes it.

Jumping at the sharp intrusion, my hand snags in his hair and Kenny moans loudly.

His finger slides deeper in me mixed with the bliss he's doing with mouth, the only thing I can do is throw my head back and let orgasm hit me like a soft pillow.

Kenny slides me out of his mouth along with his finger, causing me to groan at the slow loss from my cock and my opening.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." He commands, grinning, and like the good boy that I am, I do.

Without even looking, I can feel Kenny hovering over me. I can feel that smug grin he has on his face. Hands trailing across my back, a shudder ripples through my skin as I anticipate what's coming next.

Hands spread my ass apart, and something warm and wet pushes against my opening.

_No fucking way. _

"Ken-stop!" I struggle, face turning red and burning, but the grip he has on my ass sends sparks of pain and pleasure coursing through my body.

My arms give out, leaving me to lie face down ass up, completely giving myself to the mercy of Kenny's tongue inside of me.

Another moan erupts from my mouth as I feel him push it all the way inside me.

"More." I beg, and he finally gives me what I want. I feel him dragging his tongue full length over my opening, causing me to grip the sheets even harder. "Ah, please. I-I need more."

Finally, his mouth pulls away from me, and I hear him spit in his hand.

_We aren't in his house, so I guess we have to improvise. _

Kenny's hands guide my hips towards his, and a lengthy moan leaves my mouth as I feel him painfully enter me.

His pace starts slow, but I know he's going to give me what I want, when the pain stops. I would gladly welcome the pain too if he decided to dish it out to me like that though.

Once he's sure that I'm in no more pain, his speed builds up, groaning and moaning with every push of his hips. His fingers digging into my hips, my hands clawing desperately at the bed sheets. My mouth's left hanging open as I rock back against his thrusts, leaving us to reduce to incoherent noises and half words.

My vision spots for a second as I feel Kenny shift to the left, hitting me dead on over and over.

I'm not even holding myself up anymore. Kenny's doing it all himself.

"I'm close." He grunts "So fucking close."

All it takes is one more push against my spot, and I'm sent tugging at the sheets while I explode, the white sticky fluid getting all over my stomach and the bed sheets.

Kenny keeps going, until I feel him tense. Quickly, he pulls out of me and I feel him come on my back.

Trying to catch my breath, it hitches in my throat as I feel Kenny drag his tongue over my back.

_This was our system, and I'm perfectly okay with it being like this for however long we can keep it up. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha! Yes I even started it with a lemon! Depending on how this first chapter goes, I might give you another <em>surprise<em> in the next chapter *wink wink***

**Adios!**

**~819**


	2. Chapter 2: Instead

**Heya! Me likey the feedback I got from chapter 1, so I bring you another chapter, and holy shit is it long! I'm still debating whether to make it an official fic yet, because I don't feel like I could get anywhere yet, but if you want to see this turn into actual friends with benefits and then strings attached fan fiction between Stan and Kenny, let me know! I think I have a plot for it, but it's already planned for EFE, but I think I can make a few adjustments. **

**I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in Entity for Eternity, but I have a major thing for guys in boxers, and some sweet dirty talk (especially when you can see the band when they raise their arms up and their shirts come up *****passes out from explosive nosebleed*****) so guess what they'll be wearing more times than not? Eh, it is what it is ^$^. **

**And because I have a thing for kinks and have two fics that have hard smut plots to it, there will be some overlapping on the things they do except EFE will be in the DOM perspective and TNSA will be in the SUB perspective. But I am very open to some requests and suggestions on what can be done *_*. **

**Lastly, this was a bitch to write for the reason I've never done a lemon where… they're doing it now (you'll see). I find it easier to write for this fic because I'm subbing AF so oh well. **

**P.S. for all you're questions, Stan's around 5'9/10 and Kenny's around 6/6'1. **

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own South Park? Me that's who!**

* * *

><p>I literally can't believe I got detention on a fucking Friday. I mean, I had my math homework in my backpack when I walked in the classroom. I sat behind Kenny, and then when Mrs. Calmers walked over to take my homework up, it wasn't there.<p>

So, she's making me stay after school, like I said on a Friday, to redo all of my goddamn math homework.

It wasn't hard, but like any sane person I still don't want to stay after school to do it.

Kenny's stares are burning into the back of my head, making me wonder what he's thinking about.

"You know, Ms. Calmer left for the weekend." He states. His voice suddenly filling the empty room makes me jump, raking a dark line across the notebook paper and straight through one of the problems.

I shrug, hoping he can signal that I'm trying to finish this math as quickly as possible and that I don't have time to chat.

He gets up, walking towards my desk and leaning on the side of it. "You know what I've wanted to and what I'm going do to you since we last fucked?"

My lips form a thin line, deciding if I should play along with his little game and see where it goes, or ignore him and finish my homework like a good person.

"What?" I ask, figuring that since I'm on the last problem, I can play along with him. Who knows, it might be fun.

He gets close to my face, making it almost impossible to not see or hear anything but him, "I going suck you off. Then when you're coming down from your high, panting my name and out of breath, I'm going to flip you over on your stomach with your ass in the air like the good boy you are and eat you out. After I'm done eating you out, I'll make you beg for it until I give in and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the weekend."

My stomach drops and my face goes red, causing me to cast my head down in an attempt to hide the rising blush to by face.

"Tell me Stan; have you ever been fucked on a teacher's desk?" He asks calmly. My pencil falls from and onto my desk to where it rolls on the floor. "Are you shitting me Kenny?" I gasp. He shrugs nonchalantly, getting out of my face and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, I don't feel like doing the last problem of my homework.

As I get up out of my desk and walk towards Mrs. Calmers's desk to quickly throw my homework on said desk, grab my backpack and leave, I hear the sound of the door being locked.

Stapling the notebook paper together, I tense as I feel Kenny's warm hands grab my waist. A small gasp escapes my lips as I feel his hot mouth move to the crook of my neck, leaving me in my euphoria until I turn around and try to shove him off.

"Kenny stop it." I command. Instead of listening to me, he wedges his leg between mine and backs me up against the desk. The pencil cup on her desk tips over as my hand bumps against it, sending Mrs. Calmer's pencils and knick-nacks to the floor with multiple clatters.

His hands move from my waist to under my thighs and lifts me onto the wooden teacher's desk where his assault on my neck continues.

"Kenny we're not –oh- doing it on Mrs. Calmer's desk. I'm not-hah!" I'm cut off when his teeth scrape against one of the still sore spots on my collarbone, causing my hips to buck up into his.

_I'm not giving in to him yet. No way in hell. _

My legs flail as I try to close them; my hands slap his away every time they move close to the hem of my shirt.

Its not that I _don't _want to do it per say. I just have a million other places that would be better than a fucking _teacher's desk_.

Finally, he gives me what I've been wanting. Hands tug at my hair bringing my lips towards his waiting and parting ones. Immediately I grant him access and stop fighting at the same tantalizing taste of cigarettes and cinnamon gum. My hands go from his shoulders to wrapping them around his neck, desperately bringing him closer so I can taste him even more.

Kenny's hands snake under my shirt, roughly pulling it over my head with that speed that I love and hate at the same time. Hans push me back, making my head smack against the wood painfully. Wincing, I don't even notice when Kenny starts to unbuckle my jeans.

"I told you," I pant, even though I'm not totally serious," We aren't doing it on the fucking math teacher's desk goddamnit."

He looks at me with half lidded, dark blue eyes," Has anyone ever told you that you're super hot when you're demanding?"

Another blush creeps onto my already red cheeks, making them feel like they're on fire.

Kenny finally peels my tightening jeans off and immediately, his mouth covers the small bulge already forming in my boxers. A gasp breaks past my closed lips as I feel his warm tongue lap through the fabric, making me buck my hips towards his mouth.

"God you're so hot." He groans quietly while those same hungry eyes trail over my flushed, flustered and almost desperate frame.

He irritates me so fucking much sometimes.

Kenny's hands move to my semi-hardness in my underwear and lazily stroke, causing me to muffle a grunt in the back of my throat. If we're doing it where I really don't want to, then the least I can do is make it hard to him to get a response from me.

Sky blue eyes frown in my direction. Kenny's hands from running over my body to rummaging in Ms. Calmer's desk, leaving me to prop myself on both of my elbows.

"Kenny what the fuck? How are we going to fucking explain why her drawers all messed up?"

"It was messed anyway. Stop being so fucking paranoid." He growls, letting out a small sound of approval before tucking something in his pants.

He stalks back to me, "Stan, stand up please."

I do, letting my bare feet hit the cool tile floor. Eyeing him suspiciously, I scan over his stupid face trying to find some giveaway to what he tucked in his pants. Instead, I find him giving me a toothy grin that makes my knees weak and my face burning from embarrassing.

"Do you want me to take mine off?" He asks, and I nod in reply. I don't know, it's just a pet peeve sort of when I'm the only one with all my clothes off. Slowly, he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head leaving his hair even more messed up, and practically begging me to run my fingers through it again.

Keeping total eye contact with me, Kenny's hands slowly travel down his chest to the button of his jeans. A very small inaudible groan starts in my chest as I see his slender fingers unbutton his jeans and slip them down his legs.

"Happy?" He asks, and I nod in reply. "Good. Now turn around and lean over the desk."

Completely forgetting where we are, I turn around and face Ms. Calmer's desk. A hand on my back roughly pushes me forward, making me bend over, leaving me completely open to whatever he wants to do to me.

Kenny's hips push up against mine, trapping me and making his erection very well known. A low whine almost escaping my lips makes me bring my forearm to muffle and swallow it. But I do push back against him, causing him to grind up against me and groan loudly.

_I refuse to make a goddamn sound. _

"if you wanna act like a little bitch because we're doing it on a teacher's desk, then you'll accept you'll accept your punishment like one too." Kenny growls in my ear, after hearing that a loud gasp finally breaks past my closed lips.

He pulls away from me and takes my boxers down roughly, making me bite back another groan as I was released from that stupid confining fabric.

"You remember the safe word right?" He whispers. All I can manage to respond with is a small "Yes."

His hands run slowly over my ass, until the sound and pain register.

SMACK.

A groan gets muffled by my arm again and I'm met with another smack from the wooden ruler.

"All you have to do is move your arm Stan. Let those slutty sound come out and fill the room."

SMACK.

Tears pricking my eyes, my arm stays at my mouth and prevents another loud moan from coming out. Kenny tch's in reply to my defiance.

"You're almost there Stan, just move your arm, and I'll shorten it by two."

Breath coming out in ragged, breathless, pants, my arm slowly moves away from my mouth and I lie it flat on the table.

"That's a good boy Stan. Now let me hear you fully." Kenny coos, running his hand gently down my back.

The next blow comes and I let out a mixture between a groan and a moan. I can practically feel the shit eating grin Kenny's wearing on his face now.

SMACK.

"Uhhhhh." My body snaps forward, reminding me of the aching throb that's leaking between my legs. Mouth hanging open in that sweet mixture of pain and pleasure, I hear the ruler clatter to the floor.

"Take a rain check on me sucking you off." Kenny groans. Hands spread apart my stinging ass, and that weird feeling of his tongue entering me.

"Kenny." I moan, dragging out the last syllable. The stinging feeling mixed with whatever he's doing to me, its too much. I can practically feel the pre-cum dripping from between my legs and onto the tile floor.

His tongue leaves me, making me almost whimper at the loss. I hear him rummage through his fallen jeans until a grunt leaves him. The popping of a cap makes a lazy smile break out onto my face, completely ready for what's about to happen.

"Beg for it." He commands. All that I can manage between my uneven breaths are small pleases and incoherent words.

He presses up against me, "I don't feel like you're trying enough. Tell me how bad you want it."

_Oh God I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get some kind of relief. _

My hand reaches down to grab my aching cock and I begin to try to finish myself. "Please fuck me Kenny." I gasp. Kenny takes my hand from around myself and pins both of them above my head.

"_Tell me how you want me to fuck you over the desk of the teacher that gave you detention on a Friday. Tell me how you want my cock deep inside you while you moan my name over and over again. Do you want me to fuck you so hard that there'll be bruises so dark people at swim practice will ask what happened to you?" _He rasps in my ear. Those words travel from my ear directly to my cock, making the throb even more prominent and a loud moan from me resonating in the empty room.

"Yes!" I groan, rutting up against him, desperate for anything he has to give me. "Please fuck me hard. Leave bruises all over me to where I'll feel it for the rest of the weekend! Make me scream your name and I'll let you do whatever you want to me for the rest of next week!"

Roughly he pushes into me, making me groan and rest my forehead against the table with my mouth wide open. Kenny pulls all the way out, earning a whine from the back of my throat, and snaps his hips against mine.

"Ken-oh- faster! Fuck!" I moan. With every snap of his hips Kenny's finger nails dig deeper into my hips. Fingers digging into the desk, my eyes close as I rock back and meet his rough thrusts.

Suddenly, his hand moves to my shoulder and he pulls out of me. I'm flipped over onto my back and pushed onto the edge of the desk. My knees are pushed up and out where he enters me roughly again. Head falling back, my arm drapes over my eyes as Kenny starts his rough pace again.

"Look at me." He commands, stopping mid thrust," I wanna see your pretty face looking at me while I fuck you senseless."

I uncover my eyes and stare up at him, maybe widening my eyes just a but so I look innocent enough.

"Holy shit." He gasps, leaning down so that we're nose to nose. "I really wanna fucking kiss you right now."

I glare at him, panting and moaning at the feeling of him still being inside me, " What's fucking stopping you asshole?"

He chuckles breathlessly and his lips gently press against mine. Instead of our other kisses, which have been fast, rough, and full of pent up passion, this one's soft and tender, leaving me with a tingly feeling in my heart.

Instead of pushing his way roughly past my lips, his tongue touches my closed gently, asking for permission. Slowly my lips open, granting him entrance and leaving me feeling something new.

_This isn't the same as the pure horniness I usually feel for him. What the actual fuck is going on?_

A small moan, that doesn't feel all pent up on passion, escapes my lips, only to be swallowed by the hot blonde boy kissing me right now. He pulls away from me, staring at me with half lidded sky blue eyes, parted and swollen lips and that same shit eating grin," I'm still keeping my promise though."

I glare at him playfully, tucking my head in his shoulder as he starts that rough pace that has the desk rocking beneath us. It's harder than our other positions, but I finally figure out how to rock my hips against his.

"Th-oh- to the-shit- the left." I manage to pant. Kenny switches angles and with the first snap, he hits me dead on, which now leaves me a writhing and panting mess under him.

"Come on Stan." He urges right into my ear. "Come for me."

After a few more incoherent phrases mumbled by me and more urging and touchese from Kenny, my body stiffens and I finally come with short and hushed moans.

His pace slowing, I stare into Kenny's eyes, silently urging him to come.

"Can I- oh God- come inside?" He asks, and I nod. He stops mid-thrust with his eyes closed, and my insides start to feel warm rather quickly.

Out of breath and still staring at each other, he pulls out and gently helps me off of the desk.

_Oh God we actually did it on Ms. Calmer's desk._

My boxers are gently handed to me along with my shirt. Instead of facing away and getting dressed facing away from me, Kenny slips on his clothes facing me.

Slowly, I slip on my jeans, happy that I didn't in fact wear a pair of my skinny jeans today but rather a pair of baggy and loose ones.

"Can I ask you something?" Kenny asks me, and I reply with the usually 'Of course' out of sheer curiosity.

"Can I come over to your house?" My hand falters from grabbing my backpack strap, desperate to bend over and grab everything before that terrible pain in my ass from the ruler comes back to bite me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. Karen got accepted to that fancy boarding school with Ruby and now everything's all boring at my house. I don't wanna spend my Friday listening to my parents and Kevin argue about who ate the last Hot Pocket or some stupid shit like that."

I nod. I'm at least a hundred percent sure that my mom would be perfectly fine with Kenny staying over for a while, even if my dad keeps complaining about it whenever it was just me and him in the room.

Ah fuck it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah that's it for now ( or indefinitely, I still haven't decided yet even though this is hella fun to write.)<strong>_

_**I planned to stop it right after the lemon, but I was at 2,806 words so I just thought fuck it. Who knows, you might get another chapter you might not.**_

_**Thanks for reading and adios peaches!  
>~819 <strong>_


End file.
